Brave, New World
by Judge1964
Summary: Hiccup Haddock had gone from people actually liking him, to being despised by the villagers of Berk. All except Astrid Hofferson. Now, on the brink of being removed from the title of Heir, Hiccup must somehow make up for his past mistakes, before the dragons kill them all.
1. Island of Misery

**This story came about from a question: What if Hiccup and Astrid were in a relationship BEFORE the events of HTTYD? This is my interpretation.**

 **Backround info: Hiccup has stayed scrawny over the years, prompting most of the villagers to belittle him. The only friend he has right now is Astrid, who he befriended after she lost her mother to the Dragons. Now, with almost the whole village against him, and his father becoming increasingly frustrated with his only son and Heir, Hiccup must somehow prove that he is worthy to be a Viking.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. While some places have mice or mosquitoes, we have..."

"Dragons."

Hiccup Haddock started at the noise. Dragon attacks weren't all that unusual, so he was ready.

He ran outside, almost getting roasted by a Deadly Nadder's fire.

Hiccup glanced around, looking for someone.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup turned around. "Astrid!"

Astrid stopped beside him. "They came out of nowhere!"

Suddenly, a Gronckle charged them, causing them to run. Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Get to Gobber's shop. Go!"

* * *

Hiccup was stopped by Stoick, who grabbed him before he could be burned by Zippleback fire.

"Hiccup! What is he-What are you doing out? Go find Astrid, get inside!"

Hiccup ran into the blacksmith's shop and slammed the door.

Gobbler looked at him. "Nice of you to join the party. I was worried you'd been carried off."

Hiccup grinned. "What? Me? No, I'm way too muscular for their tastes. They wouldn't know what to do with all this."

A voice came from out the window. "Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?"

Hiccup sighed. "Astrid? Not you too!"

The girl grinned and looked at Gobber. "Make sure he doesn't get killed."

* * *

As Hiccup was sharpening a sword, Gobber attached an axe to his arm. "Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there."

Gobber glanced at him. "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean."

Hiccup sighed. No one wanted him out to help fight dragons. They would rather have him in one of the buildings, hidden. Out of sight, out of mind.

That was why he was so glad he had Astrid. The girl was one of the only people who didn't make fun of him. In fact, she usually made the others stop.

Then, Hiccup heard it. The terrifying screech of a Night Fury. He grabbed the Mangler, one of his inventions, and raced out to catch it.

He got set up and waited. All was quiet. Then, that sound again. Suddenly, the sky was lit up with blue fire, and Hiccup could clearly make out the outline of a dragon.

He fired, and was thrown back from the force. He heard the screech of the Night Fury and heard it crash.

"I-I hit it? Yes, I hit it! Did anyone see that!" Hiccup turned to stare down the snout of a Monstrous Nightmare. "Except for you."

* * *

Stoick grumbled at hearing his son's screams.

He pointed at the sheep. "Do not let them escape!"

He raced to where his son was. Why couldn't Hiccup just stay inside? Outdoors was no place for him. If only Astrid could convince him.

Stoick charged the Nightmare, happy when it ran out of fire. "You're all out."

The Nightmare flew away, leaving Hiccup alone with his dad.

Hiccup sighed. "Sorry, Dad."

As the dragons flew away with their kill, Hiccup looked uneasily at his dad. "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."

Stoick grabbed his son, pulling him toward Gobber. "STOP! Every time you step outside, disaster strikes!" The Chief sighed. "How did Astrid ever fall for you? Can you not see I have an entire village to feed?"

Stoick pushed him to Gobber. "Take him back to the house. Make SURE he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

Hiccup and Gobber started to walk away to the jeers of the teens.

"Nice one. You helped!"

"Way to go, Useless."

"Next time, we'll use you to lure the dragons away!"

Hiccup sighed. Would they never accept him?

* * *

"I really did hit it."

"Sure."

"He never listens."

"Runs in the family."

Hiccup groaned. "He's never happy anymore. I can remember when he used to look at me and smile, now I get a angry glare, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." He sighed and started to mimic Stoick, his impersonation remarkably close. "Excuse me, barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, exra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone!"

Gobber chuckled lightly. "Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not what you look like so much, it's what's inside that he can't stand."

Hiccup glared at him. "Thank you for summing that up."

Astrid walked up to them. "I can take it from here, Gobber."

Gobber nodded and limped away, leaving the two alone.

Astrid smiled. "So, you hit a dragon?"

Hiccup sighed. "A Night Fury."

Astrid's eyes went wide. "A Night Fury? Seriously?"

"Yeah. It fell just near Raven Point. I'm going to look for it now."

Astrid smiled and took his hand. "We'll both go."

* * *

 **At least he has Astrid? As long as the Shield Maiden stays close, nothing bad will happen, right?**

 **Suggestions are appreciated, feedback even more so.**

 **Updates may become sporadic, so don't think I dropped off the face of the Earth if I haven't updated in a few days, OK?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Who is loved?

**Thanks to harrypanther and Guest for the feedback!**

 **Early update since I don't post on Sundays!**

 **Say hello to Toothless! Who may or may not dislike Astrid.**

* * *

Stoick sighed. "What am I going to do with him, Gobber? He just won't listen! He's immature, irresponsible, he has the attention span of a sparrow! What am I to do?"

Gobber patiently listened, having seen a completely different side of Hiccup while the boy was working in the Forge, then answered. "Stoick. You need to spend less time analyzing Hiccup's bad qualities, and look at his positive ones."

The Chief scoffed. "Like what? Being dragon bait?"

Gobber sighed. "The lad's patient, works hard, actually has a sense of humour. Sure, he may not be strong or tough, but he's determined and loyal. I don't see too many Viking teens like that."

"I can't have that boy as my heir! I need someone Viking-like."

"Someone like Snotlout?" Gobber groaned. "Stoick, Hiccup is the best choice. He's far smarter than any other teen, and he actually learns."

"But he isn't strong! He isn't big, he's just. . . A hiccup.

"Did you forget that some of our greatest leaders were hiccups as well?"

"He isn't suitable to replace me!"

Gobber sighed. There was no way he could change Stoick's mind now. "Then, if you're going to replace him," He paused, dreading what he was about to say. "Then I'll take him to be my full-time assistant."

* * *

"Oh, the gods hate me! Some people lose their knife or their mug, but not me! I manage to lose an entire dragon?"

Beside him, Astrid giggled. "Are you sure you hit it? I mean, we've been out here all day."

Hiccup sighed. "I hit it, Astrid. I heard it screech as it went down. I have to find it."

"Wait, Hiccup. Look at this tree. Broken. Almost as if-"

"A dragon hit it."

Hiccup and Astrid peeked over the hill, and dove down upon seeing the downed dragon.

"Hiccup, that's a-"

"Night Fury. I'm going down to take care of it. You make sure no one, or nothing, sneaks up on me."

Astrid smiled. "Sure. Just, don't get killed."

Hiccup paused near the dragon. "Oh, wow. I-I did it? Oh, this fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!"

In his excitement, he put a foot on the dragon's thigh, causing it to push him away.

Astrid climbed over the fallen tree, planning to help her friend up, when he got up and pulled out a knife.

"I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna-I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a Viking." He paused to look at the dragon, noting the fear in it's open eye. "I AM A VIKING!"

The dragon moaned and it's head collapsed on the ground, as if asking Hiccup to make it quick. Hiccup raised the knife and groaned, unable to get the look of fear out of his mind. He dropped his arms and turned to face Astrid.

"I did this."

Astrid sighed. "Hiccup, he's the enemy! We can't just leave him here!"

Hiccup nodded, determination in his voice. "We're not going to."

With that, he turned and started to cut the ropes that were holding the dragon captive.

Astrid stepped forward. "Hiccup! NO!"

The dragon felt the ropes begin to slide off, and seized his chance. He pounced on Hiccup, eyes gleaming.

Astrid started to run. "HICCUP!"

Before she could reach him, the dragon reared back and roared. Then, it flew lopsidedly away, leaving the two alone.

* * *

When Hiccup awoke from being unconscious, it was dark and Astrid was preparing a fire. She looked at him.

"What was that?"

Hiccup groaned. "Proof."

Astrid sighed. "Care to be more specific?"

"Gobber says that a dragon will always go for the kill, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So, why am I still alive?" He glanced at her playfully. "And don't say it was your tough, Viking-like, demeanour."

Astrid sat down beside him. "Look, Hiccup, I don't know or understand what happened today, but what I do know is that you cannot tell anyone about this. They wouldn't understand. Just, promise me that you'll take me with you whenever you come to see this...thing."

Hiccup nodded. "I promise. Now, we should probably get back to the village." He smiled sarcastically. "I'm sure they're all worried sick about me."

* * *

Hiccup tried to sneak up the stairs quietly, but failed. Stoick turned to look at him.

"Son, we need to talk."

Hiccup sighed. "Can we talk in the morning?"

"I'm leaving now. We will talk now."

Hiccup reluctantly headed down the stairs and stood before his father.

"You're a disappointment, Hiccup. You've failed me time and time again."

"Wow, that's really positive, Dad. Thanks."

"Silence! I gave you a chance to become my Heir and Successor, but you turned me down. As such, you are no longer going to become the next Chief of Berk. That has been given to Snotlout."

Hiccup groaned. "Snotlout? Seriously, Dad?"

"One more thing. You start Dragon Training in the morning. Do not disappoint me, or you will lose more than being the Heir."

With that, Stoick left, leaving Hiccup alone.

 _Why is it that I felt safer with a Night Fury glaring at me than my father looking at me? Dad, what have I done to deserve this? Just give me a shot! Why do you not love me anymore? If you reject me, all I'll have is Astrid._

Hiccup went to bed that night with one thought on his mind; _Was I ever loved?_

* * *

 **Stoick may have been too harsh, anyway, let's hope Snotlout doesn't find out.**

 **I'm excited to see what Astrid will do when she sees Hiccup trying to train Toothless.**

 **As always, feeback is very welcome!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Why me?

**Thanks to papersnowball, harrypanther, and capnbooth4 for the Reviews! You guys are awesome!**

 **Be forewarned: the Hiccstrid is real in this chapter. Along that line, this is simply a platonic relationship. Keep that in mind.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As much as he wanted to, or didn't want to, Hiccup could not sleep that night. The words of his father kept rolling around in his head.

He sighed, resigned to staying up. Although, he didn't have to do so alone.

Before he and Astrid had actually been allowed to be in love, they were not allowed to talk to one another. So, they came up with a system. Astrid would leave her window open if she could talk, and close it if she couldn't. Hiccup was hoping that her window was open tonight.

He slowed down as he neared her house, for fear that the window was closed. Thank the gods it wasn't.

* * *

Astrid was trying to sleep, but the events of that day kept rolling around through her head. Dragons...weren't bloodthirsty? That went against everything she had ever learned. Dragons were to be feared, killed, not freed. But, this is Hiccup, and that would be a Hiccupy thing to do.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a knock at her window. She turned to it, knowing who it would be, and curious as to why he would come like this. They hadn't used the sneak-in-the-window taking method since Stoick had finally agreed to let Astrid and Hiccup spend time together.

Hiccup sighed. "Hey."

Astrid smiled. "Hey, yourself. What are you doing, sneaking in my window like that?"

The boy frowned, as if remembering something he would rather forget.

"Hiccup? What is it?"

"I-I have to start Dragon Training in the morning."

Astrid was shocked. Hiccup was not a fighter, despite the fact that he had just shot down a Night Fury. Stoick putting Hiccup in the ring didn't make any sense. Unless...

"Hiccup? Did something else happen?"

A miserable nod. "Dad removed me from being the Heir."

Now Astrid was livid. "Why? Because you don't look as tough as the other Vikings? Did he forget about Hamish II? Was he not a hiccup? What could of possibly come over your dad to make him replace you?"

"I'm not about to ask. If I don't do well in Dragon Training, he hinted at something worse happening to me. I don't really want to find out what that is. Astrid, I only wanted to make him proud to call me his son. I guess I really am Useless."

Astrid put a hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup. Stop. You are not useless. You hit a dragon! That's not being useless, is it?"

"I didn't kill it, though."

"And it didn't kill you, either."

That thought seemed to brighten the boy up, and he smiled at Astrid.

"Thanks, Astrid. I needed that."

Astrid smiled back at him. "You're welcome. Hiccup, Dragon Training is tomorrow. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Nope. But, I don't really have a choice now, do I."

* * *

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber stated it with a grin.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "No turning back."

He sighed. "I know. Thanks for the reminder."

"All right now, quiet down! The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village!"

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so is he disqualified?" That would be Snotlout, who was jeering at the small boy.

Astrid stepped forward, before Hiccup stopped her. "We don't want anyone to know, remember?"

Gobber limped up to the cages. "Inside these cages are just a few of the many species of dragons you will learn to fight."

As he went on, Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Just, stay behind me. And try not to get blasted?"

Hiccup grinned, and looked like he was about to comment, before Snotlout panicked.

"Wait, aren't you going to teach us first?"

"I believe in learning on the job."

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "That's our cue. Run."

They sprinted away as the Gronckle burst from it's cage, sounding happy to Hiccup. He was met with a crazy idea: Can dragons be trained?

There was no time to find out, because that Gronckle was right in his face, complete with Astrid shouting "HICCUP!"

Hiccup gulped as he saw the fire build in the dragon's mouth. "Sorry, Dad."

* * *

The Gronckle never fired, thanks to Gobber's quick reaction, who declared that training was over for the day.

Astrid ran to Hiccup, helping him up. "Are you OK?"

"F-fine. If Gobber hadn't of been there..."

"Hiccup, stop. He was there. Now, what are you thinking about? I haven't seen you get that distracted in a long time."

Hiccup sighed. "We're going to the cove. I think I have a idea."

* * *

"So, Dragon Master, what's your plan?"

He looked at Astrid. "What did you just call me?"

"You're going to bond with a Night Fury? Doesn't that seem a little bit reckless to you?"

Hiccup sighed. "I don't really have anything to lose now, do I."

Astrid grabbed him by the arm. "What about me?"

The teen smirked. "I kinda figured that you'd be in Valhalla with me, so..."

Astrid raised her hand as if to strike him, but couldn't hide the grin. "Wow. That'll get you a date."

"Shh! Look!"

They looked down to see the dragon trying desperately to get out of the cove, failing with each attempt.

Astrid leaned in closer to Hiccup. "Why doesn't he just fly away?"

Hiccup looked up from the sketch he had made, and rubbed out one of the tail fins. "He can't. Astrid, I shot off his tail!"

He mistakenly dropped his pencil, causing the Night Fury to look up at them and growl.

"Uh, Hiccup? I kinda think we should leave."

He sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

After parting ways with Astrid at her house, and getting to his own, Hiccup could not stop thinking about that dragon, and he lay in bed with one thought swimming though his mind.

 _Can a dragon be trained?_

* * *

 **I don't know, Hiccup. Why don't you try and find out?**

 **I'm enjoying inserting Astrid into all these scenes. I hope you guys are as well.**

 **If you would like to have a particular scene from the movie revisioned, just let me know, and I will try my best!**

 **Again, thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!**


	4. A girl and a Night Fury

**Thanks to harrypanther, yesthenlucky9, and guest for the reviews!**

 **The hardest chapter for me to write thus far, hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Please don't side with Snotlout in this chapter, OK?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Another round of Dragon Training with Gobber, this time; weapons. And, unfortunately, Hiccup was paired with Snotlout, which meant a lot of bullying.

After the third stomp to Hiccup's stomach, Snotlout felt himself get thrown across the arena. He spun around to see Astrid helping Hiccup up, and couldn't help himself.

"Seriously, Astrid? You're helping Useless up?"

She turned to him, pure fury on her face. "First of all, he has a name, and second, what were you doing to him?"

"It's just Useless. Why does it matter?"

"Uh, maybe because Hiccup is a person? What gives you the right to beat on him?"

She turned back to Hiccup. "C'mon. Let's get out of here."

* * *

As they headed to the cove, Astrid was helping Hiccup along.

She glanced at him. "Are you OK?"

Hiccup sighed. "Fine. Just, sore."

"Hiccup, we shouldn't be here. Let's head back."

"I've been up all night thinking; what if we can train dragons?"

"Seriously? You're injured! And you want to see if you can train a NIGHT FURY?"

"I have nothing else. My Dad disowned me, and I'm being bullied in the village. This is all I can do."

Astrid's gaze softened. "I'm sorry, Hiccup. You don't deserve to be treated like this."

He sighed. "Maybe I do. You'd be surprised at how much stuff I get blamed with. A bad dragon attack, lightning storms, must be Useless's fault."

"I hate that name."

"Maybe I deserve it. Astrid, what have I done that is actually right? I just keep messing up over and over again! So, maybe I deserve everything that is being thrown at me."

Astrid stopped. "Hiccup. First of all; you aren't useless. Second, you got me, so you did something right. And I will stand by you 'till the end."

"I don't want to bring dishonour to your family by you being an outcast, loving an outcast."

"I'll deal with it. So, what's your plan?"

Hiccup grinned. "I brought a fish."

She smirked. "Oh, good. I thought you were getting hungry."

"Not for me, for the dragon. If I can gain it's trust, I can maybe train it."

She raised an eyebrow. "And if you get eaten?"

Hiccup sighed. "Then either way, the dragon isn't going to be hungry."

* * *

They slowly stepped into the cove. "Where is he?"

Astrid gasped. "Hiccup, look!"

Hiccup turned and his eyes widened. The dragon was slowly advancing towards them, having smelt the fish. The Night Fury actually looked happy, until he spotted Hiccup's knife, which the boy promptly threw into the lake.

The dragon opened his mouth, showing off his gums.

"Huh. Toothless. I could of sworn you had-"

The dragon's teeth came into view, snatching the fish, and startling the two teens.

Astrid finished the sentence. "Teeth."

The Night Fury slowly advanced in Hiccup's direction, who panicked and stumbled against a rock.

* * *

The dragon regurgitated the fish's head onto Hiccup's lap, prompting a comment from Astrid.

"That's disgusting."

"I think he wants me to eat it."

"I take it back. THAT'S disgusting."

Hiccup grimaced, and slowly lifted the fish to his mouth, gagging when he bit into it.

The dragon made a swallowing motion, making it clear Hiccup was to swallow the bite.

Hiccup swallowed it and smiled. The Night Fury looked confused, and mimicked the smile, prompting Astrid to giggle.

"Ok. Maybe you can train a dragon."

Hiccup raised his hand, trying to touch the dragon, who snarled and flew a few feet away.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "So, now what? It doesn't really seem to like you."

He sighed. "I just need time to think. I think we'll be here a while."

* * *

When the dragon decided to get up, Hiccup was working on a picture of it, with Astrid just staring at the dragon, still wondering if it was friendly. It hadn't killed them yet, so that was good.

When the Night Fury saw what Hiccup was working on, he immediately pulled up a small tree, and attempted to make his own drawing. Hiccup sighed and looked at Astrid.

"Any ideas?"

She shook her head. "None."

The dragon stopped and surveyed it's work, apparently finding it suitable. Hiccup shrugged and moved a foot, stepping on one of the lines the dragon had drawn.

The dragon snarled, prompting Hiccup to move his foot back. He did it several more times, and Astrid figured out that the dragon wanted Hiccup to get out without stepping on any lines.

"Hiccup, it's some sort of test."

He immediately stepped over the line, earning a coo from the Night Fury. Hiccup smiled at Astrid.

"Thanks."

He proceeded to slowly make his way through the maze, eventually stopping directly in front of the dragon. He slowly reached out his hand, turning his face away when the dragon growled.

Astrid was startled to see the fearsome, black Night Fury slowly move his head forward, directly onto Hiccup's outstretched hand. After a moment, the dragon flew away, and Hiccup looked at Astrid.

"Maybe I'm not so useless after all."

"I told you. All you needed was some encouragement."

He smiled. "Funny how my only friends are the most beautiful girl on the island, and the most fearsome dragon on the island. A girl and a Night Fury. That's all I got."

Astrid slipped her hand into Hiccup's. "Well, you have me. Not too sure about the Night Fury."

"All I have to do now is come up with a name."

Astrid smiled. "And survive Dragon Training."

"Yeah. Hey, tomorrow, could you pretend to be mad at me?"

She frowned. "Why?"

"Well, Snotlout has probably figured out that he's the new Heir. Which means he'll be coming after you. If it appears that there's problems between you and me, you may be able to convince him that you like him, and maybe, just maybe, he'll stop bullying me."

"That's your plan?"

"That's all I got. I'm really not sure my ribs can take anymore of this."

"Well, it's supper time, so be prepared for the jeers."

Hiccup groaned. "I can't wait."

* * *

 **Neither can I. I hope you guys are enjoying this, you seem to be, which is good.**

 **If you have any suggestions that might improve this story, I'm all ears!**

 **Until next time, thanks for reading!**


	5. Misery loves Company

**Thanks to yesthenLucky9, papersnowball, and harrypanther for the reviews!**

 **Ok, so the timeline is a little messed up. I know I already put the bonding scene with Hiccup and Toothless in here, and these events are before it, it'll work out, just be patient. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid made their way through the rain to the Great Hall, where Gobber was questioning the teens about the successes and failures of their training session.

"Where did Snotlout go wrong in the ring?"

Snotlout looked cocky as he answered. "I didn't get Astrid's attention like I should of."

Astrid groaned and looked at Hiccup as they walked in. "Can I bow out of your plan?"

Before he could answer, Gobber shouted another question. "Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?"

Astrid smiled. "I mistimed my summersault dive, it was sloppy."

Hiccup grinned. "You made a dive? Huh, was that during the part when the dragon was in my face?"

Ruffnut groaned at Astrid's criticism of herself. "Yeah, we noticed."

Gobber grinned as the two teens made their way over to the empty bench. "She's right, you have to be tough on yourself. Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

Immediately, a smattering of insults filled the hall.

"He showed up?"

"He didn't get eaten?"

"He was born?"

Hiccup groaned. "Oh, gods."

Astrid smirked at him. "He's never where he should be."

Hiccup sighed. "I thought you were starting the whole mad thing tomorrow?"

She grinned. "Practice."

Gobber placed a large book in front of the teens. "The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of."

As the other teens started complaining, Astrid slid closer to Hiccup and grabbed the book.

"So, I guess we'll...share?"

Hiccup grinned. "Sure, Milady."

* * *

For the next several hours, as the other teens slept, Astrid and Hiccup studied the Book of Dragons, until they reached the page on the Night Fury.

Hiccup sighed. "Night Fury. Speed: Unknown. Size: Unknown. The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you."

Astrid chuckled. "Well, you certainly did that."

"Guess I failed there as well."

"Hiccup. Stop. No matter what those other guys say, you are not useless. You want to see Useless, go look at Snotlout."

"He's the Heir."

"So? Who's to say your dad won't change his mind? You are training a Night Fury! No other Viking has ever done that before!"

"And no other Viking has ever been disowned as Heir by his Father! Astrid, I. Am. Useless. Why do you want to affiliate yourself with me?"

"Because back before everyone called you 'Hiccup the Useless', I was your friend. Friends don't desert one another, especially with what you're going through. And now, look at us. I may well be your only friend, but if those guys turn on you that quickly, they don't deserve to be called your friends."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks, Astrid. I know I keep saying it, and it probably doesn't mean anything at this point, but I'm grateful for you."

Astrid grinned as Hiccup continued. "I wonder if Gobber knows anything else about the Night Fury?"

"Don't get distracted in the Arena. Remember, I'm supposed to be mad at you."

He smiled. "Just, stick to the plan. And hope the dragon's extra friendly tomorrow."

"What is the plan?"

"I need to know more about the Night Fury if I'm going to try and train it. So, I'm going to be asking Gobber questions. I need you to keep whatever dragon we face off of me."

"And if you get killed?"

Hiccup grinned. "I won't be."

* * *

Hiccup ducked, narrowly avoiding the Deadly Nadder's spine shot. "Hey, I was wondering, the Book didn't have anything about Night Furies."

Gobber sighed. "Focus, Hiccup. You're not even trying!"

Astrid smirked at him. "Wow. Five minutes in, and you've annoyed the teacher."

"Astrid, you're supposed to be acting mad, remember? Stick to the plan."

"Why are we doing this? I could just go beat Snotlout up, remember?"

"You could, but my Dad made him Heir."

Hiccup looked back at Gobber as Astrid sprinted away.

"So, how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"

"No one's ever seen one and lived to tell the tale. Now GET IN THERE!"

"Hypothetically..."

He was interrupted by Astrid. "Hiccup. Get down!"

He ducked and tried to roll away from the Nadder, failing miserably. It chased after him until it found Astrid and Snotlout.

 _Ok, here goes nothing._ "Any bright ideas, Snotlout?"

The Heir grinned. "Stand back, babe, I got this."

 _Ok, sorry Hiccup. I'm not doing this. Snotlout, die alone._

He threw his mace and hit the wall, prompting a chuckle out of both Astrid and the Nadder.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid! What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!"

* * *

Fortunately for Hiccup, the Nadder chased Astrid, who led it away so Hiccup could press for more details.

"Are they nocturnal? Has anyone ever caught one napping?"

Gobber groaned. "Hiccup, behind you."

Hiccup's eyes grew big as he spied Astrid flying though the air toward him, axe first. He defensively lifted his shield, the impact knocking him off his feet and onto the floor.

 _Ok, let's see if this works_. "What are you-get off!"

Astrid saw the Nadder heading toward them. She figured it could be trained like the Night Fury, but they didn't have time for that. She grabbed her axe that was still stuck in Hiccup's shield, and pulled, taking the shield with her.

She threw the axe with all her might at the Nadder, grinning when it sulked away. She turned back to Hiccup to help him up, then remembered the role he wanted her to play.

"Is this some kind of joke to you? Our parents war is about to become ours. Figure out what side you're on."

Astrid felt all eyes on her as she walked away, and smiled. Time for Phase 2 of Hiccup's plan.

* * *

 **Toothless will most likely get his name next chapter. It's soon.**

 **I really don't blame Astrid for choosing not to fake like Snotlout. Maybe she'll punch him in the teeth.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Hello, Toothless!

**Thanks to Guest, Guest, and yesthenLucky9 for the reviews!**

 **Bit of a shorter chapter; sorry.**

 **Ok, so a little backround info. Hiccup has been abused. Not physically, minus Snotlout, but verbally. As is such, he has developed a sarcastic sense of humour, and doesn't really trust anyone, except Astrid. Keep that in mind, It's important for later chapters. ;)**

 **Enjoy! This chapter picks off immediately after chapter 5.**

* * *

"Wow. I don't know what I was expecting, but that was amazing! The level of anger you portrayed in your voice was astonishing! I think even Snotlout might of bought that."

She cringed. "Hiccup, I'm not going through with the whole fake like Snotlout. Every time I see him, I want to bury him in a volcano for what he did to you."

"As long as we avoid him, we should be fine. So, Gobber didn't know anything else about the Night Fury, but I did get interrupted on my questions."

Astrid smiled. "Yeach, that was kinda my fault. I was supposed to lead the dragon away, instead I led him straight to you. So, what's your plan?"

"I brought some more fish."

"Seriously? How hungry can you be? I mean, even with your father gone, you can still eat!"

Hiccup grinned. "Every time?"

Astrid laughed. "I like it. So, what's your idea?"

"Something Gobber said last night struck me. He said 'a downed dragon is a dead dragon'. So, I made the Night Fury a new tail fin."

"So he can fly on his own? What's to keep him from attacking us again?"

Hiccup smiled. "Me. I have to find a way to control him. Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid slowly walked into the cove.

"Hey, Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope-I hope you're hungry."

Astrid glanced at Hiccup. "Toothless? Seriously?"

"He had no teeth when I first saw him. It'll stick."

Hiccup pushed the barrel of fish on the ground. "Ok, that's disgusting. We have some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel."

Toothless looked at the eel, and reared his head back in disgust and fear.

Hiccup snatched up the eel. "It's OK." He glanced at Astrid. "Yeah, I don't really like eel much, either."

While Toothless was eating, Hiccup and Astrid quietly snuck around to his tail, and Hiccup had to climb on the tail to put on the fake fin.

"Hmm. It's ok, it works."

Toothless, having felt Hiccup place something on his tail, wiggled his real fin around and, noticing the fake one, became excited and spread his wings.

Astrid noticed it. "Ah, Hiccup?"

He only had time for a few words. "Just give me a-Whoa!"

Toothless took off, craving even the smallest flight. Astrid ran towards them. "HICCUP!"

* * *

As they started to fall, Hiccup noticed that the wind had forced the fake fin closed. He opened it, and suddenly they were soaring though the air.

"I-I did it? Yeah!"

Toothless, noticing the extra weight on his tail, flipped the boy into the water of the cove, before crashing there himself. The dragon, apparently realizing that he needed Hiccup to fly, swam to him and helped him out.

Hiccup patted Toothless on the head. "Thanks, Bud. I'm going to make sure that you can fly."

Astrid ran up to them. "Hiccup! You actually did it! I am so proud of you!" She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him.

Hiccup smiled. "We can finally end this war between Vikings and dragons. We can live in peace."

He walked forward and picked up the eel. "I have a feeling this might come in handy."

* * *

Gobber grinned as he let out the next dragon. "Today is all about teamwork! Now, a wet dragon head can't light it's fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, and the other ignites it. Your job is to figure out which is which."

Gobber had mercifully paired Hiccup with Fishlegs, the one kid beside Astrid who didn't bully him. Although, Hiccup was sure Fishlegs harboured some ill will towards him, they always seem to.

The Zippleback wasted no time, taking out almost the entire group of trainees, leaving only Hiccup up and surrounded.

Suddenly, one of the heads spied the eel that Hiccup had kept with him from the cove, and stumbled backwards in fear. Hiccup calmly walked towards it with his hands outstretched, realizing that none of the dragons were bloodthirsty monsters, like they had been led to believe. He closed that gate and turned back to the awestruck group, even Astrid looked a little surprised.

"So...are we done? Cause I got some things I need to...see you tomorrow!"

* * *

Astrid caught up with him as he walked away. "What was that?"

Hiccup grinned. "I'm pretty sure all dragons are afraid of eels, not just Toothless. Our flight earlier has gotten me thinking; what if I can fly a dragon?"

Astrid shook her head. "Hiccup, you're crazy. You can't FLY a dragon! It's never been done!"

"And no one had ever seen a Night Fury and lived to tell the tale. Or bonded with a dragon. Only me. I know I can fly a dragon."

"So, what are you going to do?"

Hiccup smiled. "Something stupid. I'm going to go build a saddle."

* * *

 **Next up: Hiccup and Astrid learn just how hard it is to fly a dragon, while Hiccup starts to succeed in Dragon Training.**

 **Snotlout doesn't realise he's the Heir to Berk yet. Which is a good thing, because he'd make Hiccup's life miserable. Even Astrid wouldn't be able to control him. Let's hope he never finds out. ;)**

 **Until next time, thanks for reading!**


	7. How Do You Train Your Dragon?

**Thanks to YesthenLucky9 and harrypanther for the reviews!**

 **I'm going to kinda skim over this section. The actual Hiccup training Toothless is kind of hard to write. The important stuff is there though.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hiccup?"

"In here, Astrid."

Astrid walked in, almost stepping on something. "What is that?"

Hiccup didn't even look up from his workbench. "It's a dragon saddle."

Astrid sighed. "You're actually serious about this?"

"Astrid, Toothless helped me out of the water. He knows he needs me to be able to fly. And I'm going to help him."

* * *

They walked into the cove, where Toothless waiting.

Hiccup smiled and held out the saddle. The playful look on the dragons face was not what he expected.

Finally, Toothless stopped running and allowed Hiccup to put the saddle on.

Astrid stepped forward. "What's your plan?"

Hiccup grinned. "I tied a rope to the tail fin. I can pull it to open the fin."

"Be careful."

He smiled at that. "When am I not careful? Okay...don't answer that."

Although she was worried, Astrid did chuckle when Hiccup and Toothless were dumped in the river due to poor timing.

* * *

That night, Hiccup worked on the saddle. "Ok. I'm attaching hooks to the saddle, that way I don't fall off."

Astrid smirked. "Good idea. Can't have you losing a limb now, can we?"

* * *

Next attempt, Hiccup tied the rope to his foot, so he could use both hands to steer Toothless. Predictably, this ended up in them crashing in a field, and Hiccup unexpectedly found Toothless rolling around in the grass. He picked up some, wondering if it could be used on other dragons.

He was still holding that piece of grass in the arena, where Gobber had just let lose the Gronckle for round two. And, as usual, it came straight for him. Hiccup cowered in fear and stretched out his hand, holding the grass out to the dragon.

The Gronckle, eyes wide, stopped and sniffed the grass, losing all thought of the boy in front of him. Hiccup left the grass on the Arena floor, and quietly shifted away from the dragon.

As they headed back from Training, Hiccup was unexpected surrounded by the other teens. Hiccup, due to his years of being bullied, decided to leave and, giving a conspiratorial wink to Astrid, made up some excuse about leaving his axe in the Arena, and headed for the cove.

* * *

Next attempt, Hiccup started to work on a gear system that would allow him to open the tail fin without endangering the flight. The next day, he got Toothless another barrel of fish while he worked on getting the various pieces in place.

After many attempts, and many successes at Dragon Training due to what he was learning from Toothless, Hiccup finally felt ready to take Astrid on a test flight.

* * *

"Ok, Astrid. Just hold on. You ready, Bud?"

"Hiccup, are you sure about this?"

"It's just a test flight. It's not like we're taking on the Berserkers or anything."

Astrid sighed. "Fine."

"Okay there, Bud. We're going to take this nice and slow."

He glanced down at the sheet of paper depicting various gears. "Here we go, position three."

Astrid looked over his shoulder. "Four."

"What? Oh, sorry, yeah. Position four. Thanks."

As they flew, Astrid was amazed. "You're actually doing it, Hiccup! You're flying on a dragon!"

"It's cool, right? Ok, Toothless, let's go up!"

The higher they got, the harder it was for Astrid to hold on, and eventually she fell off Toothless, falling to the ground.

"Astrid!" Hiccup turned Toothless around and tried to speed up to catch her.

"C'mon, Bud, Come on!"

He managed to grab her before she hit the ground, and pulled up hard to not crash.

Hiccup's cheat sheet flew away in the air, and he groaned as he saw a lot of sea stacks in front of him.

"Astrid, hold on. This might get tricky."

Utilizing what he had memorized about the various gears, Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless managed to get out of the maze of seas stacks, and landed on a deserted island.

* * *

Hiccup glanced at Astrid. "You OK?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for catching me. You did good."

Hiccup smiled. "I wasn't about to lose you. You're more important to me than a flight on a dragon."

Astrid grinned. "I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

"Also I need you to keep the bullies away."

"Annnd moment's past. Nice work."

Hiccup smirked. "So, what's next."

"It's down to you and me for Dragon Training."

"I think I'll let you win."

"Aw. Thanks. Don't go using any of your fancy dragon tricks."

"I promise."

* * *

 **Hiccup, don't make promises you can't keep. No wonder Astrid gets mad at you...**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	8. Hopelessness looks Red

**Thanks to HiccupZain, Smoe05, Guest, and YesthenLucky9 for the Reviews.**

 **The Return of Stoick the Vast, delivering an ultimatum to his son. Oh, Joy. This'll end well.**

 **Happy Easter! Normally, I don't post on a Sunday, but I'm making an exception for today.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Stoick squeezed his frame into Gobber's shop. "Son. We need to talk."

Hiccup scrambled up, remembering the last time he and his father 'talked'. "Yeah, Dad?"

Stoick sighed. "I have been told by Gobber that you are doing well at Dragon Training. That's good. You're finally contributing to Berk. If you actually win Dragon Training, I'll make you my Heir again."

With that, the Chief left, leaving Hiccup to ponder what had just happened. He knew he had only managed to get this far in Dragon Training because of the tricks he employed. If he actually won...

Hiccup knew he could never kill a dragon. Toothless had caused him to look at them differently.

* * *

Hiccup dropped behind cover, and glanced at Astrid. "Hi."

Astrid smirked at him. "Stay out of my way. I'm winning this thing."

Hiccup looked at his father. "Please. By all means."

Once again, it was a Gronckle. Neither Astrid nor Hiccup had the heart to fight dragons, so they were scrambling for a way out of it. So far, nothing.

"Hiccup? Any ideas?"

He sighed and looked at her. "One. It's pretty risky though. Lure the Gronckle to me."

Astrid shrugged her shoulders and did so, the Gronckle stopping inches away from Hiccup when he dropped his weapons. He had figured out that if you didn't appear hostile, the dragons were less likely to attack.

Hiccup sighed and scratched under the chin of the Gronckle, taking it down. As the crowds cheered, he winked at Astrid, the signal for her to launch into a tirade.

"No! Son of a Half-Troll, Rat-Eating, Munge Bucket!"

Hiccup grinned. Wow. That was unexpected. And on-the-fly.

Gobber came ambling up to him. "You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!"

Hiccup stole a glance at Astrid, who was trying her best to appear seething. She really should become an actor.

As he was hoisted up to Fishlegs shoulders, he sighed. "Yay. I can't wait. I am so-"

* * *

"Leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like we're taking a vacation. Forever."

Beside him, Astrid sighed. "Seems a bit harsh, don't you think? We're leaving because you won't kill a dragon. I get that. I respect that. But, couldn't you talk to your dad?"

Hiccup laughed mirthlessly. "Talk? To my Dad? My Dad, Chief of Berk. If he found out about Toothless, about how I won in the Arena, he'd kill him, then disown me!"

"I thought he already did that."

Hiccup sighed. "No. He removed me from being Heir. If he found out about Toothless, he'd disown me from the Haddock Clan. I'd no longer be his son."

He glanced at Astrid. "You don't have to come with me."

She shook her head. "And do what? Stay with _Snotlout_? My mother was the warrior in my family. After she died, we lost honour. In fact, you being friends with me and your dad being nice to us is about the only thing keeping me from becoming you. Ostracised. If you leave, I have nothing. So, I'm going with you."

* * *

As they left the ground, Hiccup sighed. "I am going to miss it here. Berk. Not so much the villagers, but the village is nice."

Astrid agreed. "It's going to be lonely."

Hiccup smiled. "We have each other. And Toothless. Right, Bud?"

Toothless looked at him and warbled.

Hiccup laughed. "Thanks."

Astrid looked at him. "What'd he say?"

"Oh, something about how he was excited to get out of that cove."

* * *

As they flew on, Hiccup glanced back at Astrid. "Are you OK with this? I mean, you're giving up everything. Your home, family, friends, all of it."

"I don't really have much. No friends, besides you, my family would eventually disown me for lack of friends, and I'm very happy to give up Snotlout. So, I'm perfectly fine leaving with you."

Hiccup laughed. "Ok, that settles it."

Toothless unexpectedly turned, Hiccup's pushes on the saddle meaningless.

"Toothless? Toothless, what's happening?"

Hiccup was shocked to see another dragon flying beside them. "Get down."

"Hiccup? Where are we going?"

"I have no idea."

Hiccup glanced at one of the other dragons. It was carrying a single sheep.

"I think they're hauling in their kill."

Astrid gulped. "Ah, what does that make us?"

They flew on until they reached a massive volcano, which Toothless entered.

"Where are we?"

Hiccup sighed. "I don't know. Toothless, you've got to get us out of here, Bud."

Astrid stared at all the dragons dropping the food down the centre of the volcano.

"They're not eating any of it."

A single Gronckle slowly flew to the middle and donated a single, tiny fish to the middle, earning a roar from whatever was down there.

It started to fly away, before being eaten by a massive dragon.

Both Hiccup and Astrid gasped. "What was that?"

The dragon sniffed, apparently smelling the two kids.

Hiccup yanked on Toothless. "Let's go, Bud."

As the massive dragon snapped at them, all the dragons started to fly away, allowing them to escape.

* * *

"Astrid, why do the other guys hate me?"

She was a little shocked by the question. Hiccup was very introversive, never trusting anyone. The fact that he even asked her that question spoke volumes about their relationship.

She also didn't want to hurt him. "They don't-"

"Stop." Hiccup almost seemed angry. "I know what you're trying to do, and I appreciate it. I just can't hear it right now. So, why do they hate me. And, more importantly, why don't you?"

Astrid sighed. "They hate you because you're the Chief's son."

Hiccup laughed mirthlessly. "That's pathetic. And believe me, I know pathetic. I'm practically the definition of pathetic. So, all the big, strong Vikings of our generation, are jealous of Hiccup the Useless?"

"I hate that name."

"I know. But, it's all I have now. Astrid, we can't leave. Not anymore. We have to stay and somehow convince my Dad that the small dragons are our friends, and the big one is the enemy."

Hiccup paused. "You never answered my question. Why don't you hate me? Everyone else does. I would assume it'd be easier to assimilate with them."

Astrid sighed. "I can relate to you better than you think. My father wanted a boy, and when my mother died, he started to resent me. It's only a matter of time before I'm abandoned. Because of the warrior in my family dying, we've been viewed as outcasts. So, I have no friends. Eventually, I'll be the same as you. Disowned by my father, left to die alone."

Hiccup sighed. "I'm sorry, Astrid. No one should ever have to go through that."

"You have. You still are. And I've never heard you complain. Not once."

"I deserve this. I am useless."

Astrid sighed. "Hiccup, you trained and rode a Night Fury. No one else in the history of Vikings has done that! He chose loyalty to you over that massive dragon."

"What's the deal with that anyway?" Hiccup thought it over as they landed. "All the dragons became terrified of it and tried to flee. Seems crazy-"

"No, no-it makes perfect sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's find your dad."

Hiccup ran out in front of Astrid. No, NO! Not yet. They'll kill Toothless. No, Astrid...we'll have to think this through. Carefully." He started back to Toothless.

"Hiccup-we just discovered the dragons' nest! The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here! And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?"

Hiccup turned back to her, and with more determination than she had ever seen before, answered her question.

"Yes."

Astrid was shocked at the level of commitment to Toothless. "Ok. Then what are we going to do?"

Hiccup sighed. "Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out."

He was startled and momentarily terrified when she punched him on the arm.

"That's for almost getting us killed."

Hiccup sighed and glanced at Toothless, who didn't appear worried at all.

Astrid smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. "That's for everything else."

"How come you only say that now? You've kissed me before."

"I just want to make sure you know you're not useless. Not to me. Never to me."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks, Astrid. I-uh-I just want to thank you for being my friend. I have no one else. Be prepared for anything tomorrow. It might not end well."

* * *

 **C'mon, Hiccup. Just look at the glass from a different perspective. It's half-full, not half-empty.**

 **Ah, loyal Astrid. By Hiccup's side to the end. Which, for Hiccup, may come quickly as he prepares to fight the Monstrous Nightmare; AKA Hookfang.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Useless Outcast

**Thanks to harrypanther and yesthenLucky9 for the Reviews!**

 **Snotlout is still a jerk, but you already knew that, didn't you?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup sighed. He had from now until the fight to figure out how to make his dad listen to what he had to say. More than likely, he would be enraged. That'll be fun to deal with.

Ever since he had to sneak into Astrid's room through her window, he had been leaving his window open, just in case. Now, as a body dropped on his bed, he turned expectedly, only to get a fist to the face.

"Hi there, Useless."

Hiccup rolled into a crouched position. "Snotlout? What are you doing here?"

Snotlout chuckled. "I'm just here to have a little talk. You've been talking to my girl."

Hiccup sighed. "She's not your girl. Astrid's made it pretty clear that she hates you."

He ducked as another fist came at him. "That's only a front! She's hiding it."

"Seriously? If you're so convinced, why are you here punching me?"

"Because you're useless, and I need to make sure you know that."

Hiccup thought back to the conversation he had had with Astrid. _I just want to make sure you know you're not useless. Not to me. Never to me._

"Maybe you think I'm useless, Snotlout, and maybe you're right. But to someone out there, I'm not."

"Ha. Everyone in the village hates you. Your dad made me Heir instead of you! How long before he banishes you for being a hiccup? Two weeks? Three? It's only a matter of time, Useless."

"Stop calling me that! I am not useless!"

Snotlout kicked Hiccup in the stomach, knocking him down. "Yes, you are. You can't even defend yourself against another Viking."

He started to climb out the window, before looking back at Hiccup. "Stay away from Astrid, Useless."

* * *

"Today my boy becomes a Viking. Today, he becomes one of us!"

Hiccup sighed. "Sorry, Dad. Not today."

Behind him, Astrid put her hand on his shoulder. "What are you planning to do?"

He sighed. "What I have to. Astrid, if something goes wrong, just make sure they don't find Toothless. And, punch Snotlout a bunch of times for me."

She nodded. "I will. Just, promise me it won't go wrong."

He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Gobber. "It's time, Hiccup. Knock 'em dead."

Hiccup sighed and glanced at Astrid. "I'm serious about what I said about Snotlout."

"Wait, aren't you worried about that dragon?"

"No. It's not the dragon I'm worried about. It's Dad. If I fail, I'm dead."

With that, Hiccup slowly walked onto the Arena floor, looking very much like a man headed to his execution. Astrid's heart went out to him. He was going against his father and his entire village. If he failed, they might even kill him.

* * *

Hiccup slowly walked over to the weapons rack and picked up a shield and a dagger. He sighed. "I'm ready."

The crowd gasped as a Monstrous Nightmare burst from it's cage, fully on fire. Hiccup sighed. This was not going to be easy. Then again, it never really was.

The Nightmare first looked for a way out, then, finding none, turned his attention to the small Viking in the centre of the Arena.

Hiccup slowly dropped the knife and dagger, and held out his hand to the Nightmare. It sniffed his hand and looked at him, it's eyes slowly growing larger as it started to trust him.

Stoick slowly got up from his chair. "Stop the fight."

"NO!" It was the first time Hiccup had ever defied his dad so vocally. "I need you to see this. All of you. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to hurt them."

Stoick grabbed his hammer. "I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" He clanged the hammer against the metal bars, startling the dragon.

The dragon instinctively fired a blast, causing Hiccup to duck and yell in terror.

Toothless was sleeping in the cove when he heard it. The screams of his Viking in terror. He struggled to get out of the cove, succeeding finally by using his claws.

Astrid quickly looked around, spying an axe. She used it to pry the gate open, then slid through.

"HICCUP!" She kicked up a hammer and threw it at the dragon, buying Hiccup a few yards. Unfortunately, this also caused the Nightmare to focus on her.

Stoick forced open the gate and motioned to the two teens. "This way!" Astrid managed to reach there, but the Nightmare released a burst of flame that had Hiccup scrambling back...right into the dragons reach.

Gobber looked up at the familiar high-pitched sound. "Night Fury!" Toothless fired a plasma shot at the bars of the Arena, and dove in.

The Nightmare was forced off of Hiccup, and Toothless held his ground, protecting his Viking. After several attempts, the Nightmare shuffled away, and Hiccup tried to push Toothless away.

"Go, Toothless. Get out of here. Go. GO!"

The Night Fury spied Stoick, and deemed him the number one threat to Hiccup. He grabbed the Chief and forced him on the ground, and opened his mouth to fire a plasma shot.

"No. NO!"

At Hiccup's cry, Toothless closed his mouth and looked at him, before being wrestled to the ground by the Vikings who had finally decided to help.

Stoick stood up and glared, first at the dragon, then at his son. The traitor. "Put him with the others." He spat, then grabbed Hiccup's arm. "Move."

* * *

Stoick slammed the door of the Great Hall closed and tossed Hiccup down the stairs. "I should of known. I should of seen the signs."

"Dad. I-I know what you're thinking, and-"

"WE HAD A DEAL!"

"I-I know. I know, but that was before-I...it's all so messed up now."

Stoick grabbed his son and hauled him off the floor, nearly at eye level with his father. "So everything in the ring-a trick? A lie?"

"I screwed up. I-I should of told you before now. I-just-be mad at me, hurt me, but please, don't hurt Toothless."

Stoick threw Hiccup across the room. "The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?"

Hiccup picked himself of the floor. "He was just protecting me! He saw you as a threat."

"They've killed Hundreds of us!"

"And we've killed thousands of them! There's something else on their island. It's a dragon like you've never seen."

Stoick marched up to his son. "Their island? So you've been to the Nest. How did you find it?"

"I-I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island." Hiccup paused at Stoick's thoughtful face. "Oh, no. Dad, no. You have no idea what you're going up against." He sighed as his dad started to walk away. "I promise you you can't win this one! Dad, no. For once in your life, will you please just listen to me!?"

Hiccup grabbed his father's arm in exasperation. Stoick swung low and hard, his fist covering half of Hiccup's face and sending him flying across the floor.

Stoick was seething. "You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking." He paused, momentarily, before uttering the words that would mark Hiccup as an Outcast. "You're not my son. You are now an enemy to Berk, and you will be gone by daybreak. If you are found anytime after that, you will be treated as an enemy combatant. Now, get out."

* * *

 **Ok, that didn't go quite as planned. And now Hiccup has to get off Berk without being murdered.**

 **Stoick was really rough and meant to Hiccup. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Remember that. It's important to this story.**

 **Until next time, thanks for reading!**


	10. Success and Failure

**Thanks to harrypanther, Guest, OechsnerC, HikariCruz, Smoe05, yesthenLucky9 and capnbooth4 for the reviews!**

 **Guest: I had to stick to the original storyline for backround info. The originality starts now. At the end of the chapter.**

 **Extra long chapter because I like you guys!**

 **Enjoy a bit of angry Hiccup. I figured he deserves to be angry.**

* * *

"Ready the ships!"

Hiccup cringed. He knew what they were going to do. They were going to go the dragon's nest to try to kill the Queen. He also knew they were going to fail.

Becoming an outcast at the order of his father wasn't really a shock. He knew they would eventually cast him out. What was a surprise was that if he was still on Berk the next day, he would be treated as an enemy. Which meant execution. His execution.

Hiccup sighed as he watched the ships sail away. He knew that was the last time he would see Toothless. _Bud, why did you come? You should of let that Nightmare kill me._

* * *

Astrid slowly walked up to him. "It's a mess. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend. All of it."

Hiccup turned to her. "Thank you for summing that up. So, am I shunned by you as well?"

Astrid glared at him. "Do you seriously need to ask me that? I told you I would stand by you to the end. Whatever you're planning, I'm coming with you."

"Planning? Astrid, I'm now the enemy of Berk. I have to leave. You can't be associated with me. That will make you an outcast. I can't ask you to come with me."

"Hold up. You're just going to let your father and your tribe get slaughtered by that dragon?"

Hiccup turned away. "They abandoned me! Took away everything I ever had, and why? Was I disabled? Did I lose a limb and became a liability? No! I was born small, and for that, they cast me aside. So why should I help them? They never once helped me. Everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, bad that ever happened in Berk somehow got put on my shoulders. They all thought it was my fault. Even now, when Toothless attacked Stoick, I asked him to stop, and he did. But, noooo, the Chief thinks that they are bloodthirsty, vile creatures who can't be controlled. So, why should I help those who have been hurting me for years?"

Astrid sighed. This was a side of Hiccup she rarely saw. Completely controlled by his rage. He very rarely got angry, and almost never let his anger control him. The fact he was doing it now meant he was at an all time low.

"Hiccup, you're right. They never helped you, instead they blamed you for a lot of things. But, I know you. You won't be able to live with yourself knowing you could of stopped the Hooligan tribe from being destroyed. Would fighting this dragon win your father's favour back?"

Hiccup groaned and looked out as the sea. "I don't know. Maybe. More likely he'll see me as disregarding his direct order and have the men fire at me."

"You know, my father went with them."

Hiccup nodded miserably as Astrid continued. "Why, I don't really know. But he went. Hiccup, I don't want to lose him. So, please, at least consider going."

Hiccup sighed and turned back to her. "It's really only because I really like you that I'm going."

Astrid grinned. "And I'm coming with you. You'll need a dragon to get there? I've watched you train Toothless. Maybe I should have my own."

Hiccup smiled. "Fine. And I know one that will suite you."

* * *

Stoick was still furious at Hiccup. The nerve of the lad! To befriend a dragon? Not just any dragon, but a Night Fury? That was treason, and Stoick couldn't just let someone commit treason. Even if that person was his son. Especially if that person was his son.

Gobber ambled up to him. "Do you think you were too hard on the lad? He was only doing what he thought was right."

Stoick sighed. "That's the problem. What he thought was right almost got me killed! I should of banished him a long time ago. I just thought that if I could train him better... Gobber, everything about Hiccup screams Valka. He is her son. His personality is hers. And I was afraid to lose that part of her. But, now, Hiccup has to leave."

"And if he tries to come here?"

Stoick didn't hesitate for a moment. "Take him down."

* * *

Astrid glanced at Hiccup. "Do you want me to get the rest of the guys?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm going to do this on my own."

She smirked. "What about me?"

"You're needed to fly the dragon to safety. I can't have you getting hurt."

"Hiccup. We're Vikings. It's an occupation hazard."

Hiccup shook his head. "That's not a hazard I'm willing to take." He placed his hand on Astrid's cheek. "Not with you. I can take care of the dragon, but I need Toothless to do that."

Astrid sighed. "What about your father?"

Hiccup climbed on the Deadly Nadder he had just trained. "Stoick's probably going to try and shoot me down. He's pretty stubborn."

Astrid smiled as she climbed behind him. "So are you."

* * *

Stoick cringed as he watched the dragon leader climb out of the volcano. That...was a big dragon.

Beside him, Gobber groaned. "You see what happens when you don't listen to your son, Stoick? He tried to warn you."

Stoick sighed. "I have no son."

"At least free the Night Fury, Stoick. No one should have to go out chained."

"It tried to kill me!"

"And Hiccup stopped it. It has respect for him. Maybe he should be here."

Stoick glared at his friend. "What? Let the traitor here to see our defeat? Ha, not happening."

"He could help. With him, we might actually stand a chance."

Stoick glanced up at the dragon, who was about to fire on them. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

A sudden fireball to the back of the beasts head caused both Stoick and Gobber to duck. Stoick gasped as a Deadly Nadder flew from behind the dragon, carrying Hiccup and Astrid.

Gobber glanced at Stoick. "You might want to free that Night Fury now."

* * *

Hiccup glanced around. The dragon had certainly done damage. Maybe half of the Vikings were lying on the ground, not moving.

He sighed. Death was a part of being a Viking, but sometimes it was unavoidable.

Behind him, Astrid frowned and nudged Hiccup on the shoulder. She pointed to one of the ships, where Stoick was headed towards a bound Toothless.

Hiccup raced across the island, getting to where the Chief was just as Stoick finished freeing Toothless. Hiccup gave control of the Nadder to Astrid, and jumped off the meet his friend.

As he climbed on the saddle, Hiccup looked at Stoick. "Thanks, Chief."

Stoick sighed. "Hiccup, I am your father. I'm sorry. For everything."

Hiccup nodded, then turned his attention to the dragon. "Astrid, stay down here. I'll take care of this."

With that, he took off, ready to confront the massive dragon queen.

* * *

Hiccup remembered what the queen had done in the volcano, and a plan of sorts began to fall in place. "That thing has wings." He glanced at Toothless. "Let's see if it can use them."

They screamed though the air, Toothless making the terrifying whistle that had all the remaining Vikings diving in terror, and fired a plasma shot that knocked the dragon over.

Hiccup smiled. "Do you think that did it?" He glanced back to see the dragon unfurling it's wings, a furious expression on it's face. Hiccup grinned. "Well, it can fly."

He leaned down to Toothless. "Ok, Bud. We need to lure it into the clouds. Can you do that?"

At the warble that meant yes, Hiccup pulled back on the hand grips, sending Toothless vertical, and the dragon chasing it.

"We need to shoot it's wings, Bud!" As Toothless fired shot after shot into the dragon's wings, Hiccup smiled. Maybe he could finally do something right.

Those thoughts vanished as the dragon let loose a massive barrage of flame, catching the fake fin on fire.

"Ok, times up. Let's see if this works. Dive, Bud!" As they fell, Hiccup could feel the dragon open it's mouth, about to try and engulf them in flame.

Hiccup flipped Toothless around. "NOW!"

As Toothless fired his sixth and final plasma shot into the dragon's mouth, stunning it, the ground could be seen though the fog, forcing the dragon to try and use it's now useless wings. As the holes in them grew larger, and the dragon crashed into the ground, Hiccup and Toothless were dodging the various spikes on it's back. The fire finally engulfed the fake fin, just as the massive tail the dragon had slammed into Hiccup, sending him careening toward the fire, with Toothless trying desperately to catch him.

* * *

"Hiccup!" Astrid ran toward the crash site of the Night Fury, desperately hoping her friend was still alive. "HICCUP!"

Then, she saw it. The downed Toothless. No Hiccup. She ran up to him and looked at the broken saddle and missing fin. Hiccup was nowhere to be found.

She fell to her knees, mourning the loss of the only friend she had ever had. "Hiccup... I did this."

Toothless opened his eyes and looked at her, recognition and happiness in the croon he gave.

Astrid looked at him. "Why are you happy? Where is Hiccup?"

Toothless slowly unfurled his wings to reveal Hiccup grasped securely in his feet. Astrid hurriedly grabbed the boy and pressed her ear to his chest, relieved when she heard the heartbeat, Hiccup was going to be OK.

Astrid placed a hand affectionally on Toothless. "Thank you, Toothless. For saving Hiccup."

Gobber limped up to them. "Well, most of him. Did you see his leg?"

She glanced down and shuddered. Toothless hadn't been able to grab Hiccup in time, and the fire did catastrophic damage to his right leg. Astrid was immediately able to tell that it would have to be amputated to prevent infection.

Astrid, one to never let her emotions be seen, actually broke down when she heard the chop.

* * *

Hiccup sighed contentedly. Wherever he was, it was warm, soft, and peaceful. The only thing missing was...

"TOOTHLESS!" He gasped as he bolted upright. Beside him, Astrid giggled.

"It's nice to see you're back. You had us all worried."

Hiccup ignored her. "Where is Toothless?"

Right on cue, a happy bark could be heard, and Hiccup had to lie back down to avoid the massive, overjoyed dragon that threatened to crush him.

After getting up to speed on the battle and the loss of his leg, Hiccup looked at Astrid.

"What did the Chief say?"

Astrid frowned, noting that since he had been rejected, Hiccup hadn't called Stoick dad. "Look, Hiccup. After the fight, a lot of people have changed. I think Stoick is one of them."

Hiccup gave off a bitter laugh. "Stoick the Vast is not capable of change. Eventually, I'll return to being called 'Hiccup the Useless'. They're Vikings, Astrid. It's ingrained in them."

"What are you planning on doing?"

Hiccup sighed. "I have to leave. I'm still an outcast. Reviled. Rejected. Alone."

Astrid grabbed his hand. "Hiccup, I'm going with you then."

He was horrified. "No. Nonono. Astrid, you actually have a life here. I don't want you to throw that all away for me."

Astrid grinned. "Then I'll follow you. Either way, I'm not letting you leave this place alone. Just let me grab Stormfly and-"

"Who?"

"My dragon. The Nadder? Her name is Stormfly."

* * *

Stoick was furious. "Hiccup! What are you doing?"

Hiccup grinned. "Sorry, Chief. You rejected me, remember? I'm just fulfilling my end of the deal."

"Hiccup! If you leave, you will be considered an enemy of Berk."

Hiccup glanced at Astrid. "Told you. Stoick is incapable of change." He looked at his former father. "You know what, fine! At least I'll finally know who is against me."

Now the Chief was seething. "Set foot on this island again, and you will be shot!"

Hiccup smiled. "And that's our cue. C'mon Astrid. I know a good place to spend the night."

* * *

As they flew, Astrid thought back to that conversation between Hiccup and his father. The utter fearlessness of Hiccup. She supposed that was from the years of abuse he had taken.

She sighed. "Hiccup. That was amazing! But, we just made a new enemy. Our village, ironically enough. What's your plan?"

Hiccup looked as determined as he did back at the cove when they first discovered the massive dragon. "Survive. Make allies. Make sure Stoick never finds us." He glanced at Astrid. "You are my number one priority. You sacrificed your life on Berk to come with me, and I will never forget that. Thank you, Astrid. I mean it."

Astrid grinned. "And I will stand by you until the end, Hiccup Haddock."

* * *

 **I am sure that this cannot backfire at all in anyway whatsoever. ;)**

 **So, Stoick rejected Hiccup, and Hiccup returned the favour. Stubborn Vikings are stubborn.**

 **Next up: A certain character that is interested in dragons makes an appearance. No, it's not Drago, get that out of your head.**

 **A special thanks to everyone who has commented and let me know they're enjoying the story! It's because of you guys that I write! Thanks so much!**

 **Until next time, thanks for reading!**


	11. Alliance with our best enemy

**Thanks to capnbooth4 and yesthenLucky9 for the reviews!**

 **The very long chapter last time was because it was chapter ten. Next long one will be chapter 20, assuming you guys don't kill me before then.**

 **Recap: Hiccup killed the Red Death! Unfortunately, Hiccup and Astrid had to leave. Hopefully, they can find a place to call home. Cause it's obviously not Berk.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

They flew to the cove. Although Hiccup knew that Stoick would find the place eventually, he had to see the place that changed his life at least one more time.

He sighed and glanced at Astrid, who was quietly humming something. "Astrid. You can still go back."

She glanced up at him. "Hiccup, for the last time. I'm going with you. We promised each other to stand together, right? I'm not going to abandon you now. Besides, without you on Berk, I don't really have much of a life."

Hiccup looked down. "I just don't want you to regret doing this. It's bad enough that I was disowned by Stoick and my tribe, I don't want you to face the same."

Astrid looked at him. "I think I was disowned years ago; just no one told me. Hiccup, you saved me from what Berk will become now that you are gone."

Hiccup sighed. "I don't want you to be stuck with a useless outcast."

Astrid walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup, you are not useless. You defeated the Red Death! If the others can't see your value, you don't need them. So, what's the plan?"

Hiccup glanced at the rising sun. "We need to keep moving. Stoick's not going to find this place for a little bit, but I'd rather not be here when he does."

Astrid smiled. It sounded like Hiccup had a plan. "So, where are we going?"

Hiccup sighed. "You're not going to like this part. I want to go to Berserker Island."

Astrid stared at him, wondering if he had lost his mind. Finally, she spoke. "You're serious?" At his nod, she continued. "Berserker Island? I would of thought going to Dagur was the last thing you had in mind."

Hiccup looked down. "It's not Dagur I'm going to see, It's Oswald."

"Oswald the Agreeable? Isn't he in alliance with your father?"

Hiccup glared at her. "He's not my father. As for Oswald, he never really liked Stoick. He'll be more than happy to harbour us, as long as we contribute."

* * *

Dagur bursted into the Great Hall. "Dragon attack!"

Oswald grabbed his axe and motioned to his warriors. "Let's go."

When they went out the door, they were stunned to find a Night Fury peacefully looking at them, and a boy standing in front of it. Oswald frowned. Something was familiar about that boy...

He stepped forward. "Hiccup Haddock? Son of Stoick the Vast?"

Hiccup shook his head. "My name is Hiccup, but Stoick is no longer my father."

Oswald sighed. Judging by the fact that the Night Fury was not attacking them, and it had a saddle on it, he could guess what had happened. "Come inside, Hiccup."

* * *

Dagur stood behind his father. "So, you're telling me that dragons aren't bloodthirsty reptiles? That's insane, brother."

Hiccup shook his head. "I used to think so too, but meeting Toothless changed my perspective. Even Stoick's, for a little while."

Oswald looked at Hiccup kindly. "I believe you, Hiccup. If you were lying, that Night Fury wouldn't of been so friendly, would it?"

"All dragons are peaceful. When Vikings attack them, they defend themselves."

Oswald sighed. "So, let me guess. You want to be hidden from Stoick, and want us to stop fighting dragons? We heard about your fight with the Red Death. Since then, we haven't had a single raid. Bit unusual. Any ideas?"

Hiccup nodded. "The Red Death was commanding the dragons to attack. It was like a beehive. When she died, all the dragons do is look after themselves. Besides. dragons eat fish."

The Berserker Chief smiled. Ending the raids alone would earn Hiccup a place with the Berserkers. "Hiccup, I can keep you safe from your father, but you will have to contribute. You don't look big or strong, so how do you plan to do that?"

Hiccup grinned. "You know Gobber the Belch?"

Oswald nodded. "Sure. Finest blacksmith in the Archipelago."

"I was his apprentice. I can also train dragons for you."

Oswald processed this information and nodded. Apprentice to Gobber the Belch? That made Hiccup a valuable asset to the village. And trained dragons? Good for defence.

Oswald the Agreeable stuck out his hand. "You have yourself a deal, Hiccup Haddock."

* * *

As they shook, Dagur stepped forward. "Why us, Hiccup? We have a peace treaty with Berk."

Hiccup looked around the table. "I chose the Berserkers because of the fact you guys no longer attack people. If you start to attack, we will find another place to live."

Dagur smiled. "Hold up, who's 'we'?"

Hiccup gestured to above them, where Astrid was hiding. "This is Astrid. She's an outcast from Berk, like me. She chose to defend me, and Stoick didn't take it too well. She's my friend and she will be coming with me."

Oswald looked at the girl, then at Haddock. "So, you are responsible for the girl?"

Hiccup nodded. "She stays. If she goes, I go. Deal?"

Oswald nodded. "We have a deal."

* * *

The next two weeks were simple. Hiccup and Astrid built a house, Hiccup was employed at the forge, soon becoming the head forger, and both of them started to train dragons. Unfortunately, it was almost time for the annual peace treaty with Berk.

Oswald called Hiccup to him. "Hiccup. It's almost time for us to sail to Berk. I would like you to come with us." At the vehement shaking of the boy's head, Oswald smiled and continued. "You don't have to come ashore, lad. I just want you to see Stoick and your former people, to see if there is any change."

Hiccup sighed. "I want Astrid to come with me. Berk was her home too."

* * *

Stoick the Vast walked up the dock to meet the ship. It had been two weeks since Hiccup had taken Astrid and left. Maybe Oswald knew something. His son would pay dearly for abandoning his tribe, and his father.

Oswald' entourage came ashore. No Hiccup. Not that Stoick was expecting the boy to go to Berserker Island. It was beneath him.

Oswald smiled and stuck out his hand. "Stoick the Vast, we are here for another year of peace!"

Stoick grinned. "Aye, Oswald, but we'll need to take care of something first."

The smile on Oswald's face fell. "Oh? And what is that?"

The Chief of Berk sighed. "My son went on a rampage, killing several villagers and taking a young girl hostage. Name of Astrid Hofferson. Do you know where he is?"

Oswald shook his head calmly, but inside he was seething. He had watched Hiccup and Astrid interact, and it certainly wasn't the typical behaviour of a hostage. In fact, they appeared to be in love.

* * *

Hiccup sighed. He figured Stoick would act like this, he just didn't think he would lie to another chief. He glanced at Astrid.

"So, apparently I kidnapped you. Why do you hang around me again?"

Astrid smiled. "Because you're cute. And because you build me metal stuff."

Hiccup grinned. "Ah."

They were quiet for a moment, before Hiccup spoke up. "You know, before this, I was trying to convince myself that it was all in my head. That maybe, just maybe, Stoick was capable of change. But, I realise now he isn't. Berk isn't my home, and Stoick isn't my dad. All we have are the Berserkers and each other. Which, isn't bad at all."

Astrid smiled. "Well, I have you, Toothless and Stormfly. I'm all set." She watched as Oswald walked back to the ship, apparently still mad at Stoick. She looked back at Hiccup. "C'mon, H. Let's go home."

* * *

 **Since I know people are going to go 'WHAT? Dagur is not crazy? That's not true! That's impossible!' Dagur doesn't kill his father in my story, and will soon become of great help in what's about to happen.**

 **Yes, Berserker Island. Also, Stoick is a jerk for lying about his son. No wonder Hiccup left.**

 **Thanks for reading, as always, feedback is most appreciative.**


	12. Saving Heather

**Thanks to HiccupZain, Smoe05, capnbooth4, Guest, Ip24, yesthenLucky9 and harrypanther for the feedback!**

 **Ok, another short one that is setting up something absolutely massive. Maybe not in words or length, but the next one is going to be hopefully amazing!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Two months after the peace treaty, not much had changed. Hiccup finished the house that he and Astrid would live in; it was more like two houses built into one, top floor for Astrid, bottom floor for him.

Hiccup increased his skill at forging, as many of the Berserkers came to him for weapon repairs. Oswald honoured the agreement that they would only fight defencive wars. As thanks, Hiccup started to train dragons for the Berserkers, provided they would not be used in combat.

All in all, life couldn't be much better under the circumstances. Until, one day, a Terror Mail came.

Hiccup frowned as as Terrible Terror flew up to him and dropped a note. There was only one other person outside of Astrid that he had told about Terror Mail.

Astrid walked up to him as he was reading. "Who was that from?"

Without looking up, Hiccup sighed. "Fishlegs. Apparently, a girl washed up on shore, half conscious. He wants our help."

Now Astrid was frowning. "But, Stoick would be helping this girl, right?"

Hiccup looked up and shook his head. "According to Fishlegs, Stoick believes this girl is a spy. So, she is in the Berk Prison. And not being treated well."

"Hiccup, we have to go get her. I know how you feel about Berk, I feel the same way. But, we have to rescue this girl. Does she have a name?"

Hiccup nodded. "Heather."

* * *

Heather groaned. This was not what she had imagined. She wasn't a spy. She wasn't working for the Berserkers, or the Outcasts, or anyone! She just wanted a safe place. She had lost her parents, everyone.

The guard passed by, throwing...something down at her feet. "Eat up."

Heather looked at it and sighed. Was that even edible? She was about to comment, when the guard cried out, and a shadowy figure crouched in front of the bars of her cell.

"Heather?"

At hearing her name, the girl nodded. "Who are you?"

The figure grabbed a ring of keys and opened her cell. "My name is Hiccup. I'm here to get you out of here."

Heather gasped as they walked out into the night. "Hiccup Haddock? You're a legend!"

Hiccup sighed. "I'm just a guy."

"No! I'm serious. You killed the Red Death! You're the son of Stoick the Vast! Heir to Berk!"

Beside her, Hiccup stiffened. "The only thing I am is a dragon trainer. I'm taking to my home."

Heather looked around. "On Berk?"

"No. I don't live here anymore. I'm only back on the island to get you out."

Heather frowned. "So why-"

"Quiet." Hiccup gave a whistle, happy when it was returned. "Heather, I'll explain everything once we leave." He looked around. "I hate this place."

* * *

Hiccup's partner introduced herself as Astrid Hofferson. Once they had started to sail away, Heather decided to ask some questions.

"So, if you're Heir to Berk, why did you leave, Hiccup?"

He sighed. "Stoick disowned me and cast me out. I decided to take him up on that offer. Astrid decided to go with me, and we left with two of our friends. We left two months ago."

"Why did you decide to go with him, Astrid?"

The girl smiled sadly. "My mother died when I was young, and my father resented me. Hiccup was, well, a hiccup. The laughingstock of Berk. They called him 'Hiccup the Useless'. I guess I realised that once he was gone, I'd probably be taking his place."

"So, you two are together?"

Hiccup grinned. "I don't ask. Tends to be less painful that way."

Astrid punched his shoulder, barely able to contain her laughter. "You jerk. Way to make an impression, H. Nice going."

* * *

Heather slowly backed up. "You didn't tell my your friends were dragons."

Hiccup sighed. "I didn't want you to panic. People tend to do that when they see Toothless."

"Are you sure he's friendly?"

Hiccup grinned. "Positive. He'd never hurt you, would you, Bud?"

As Toothless warbled in agreement, Heather looked around. "So, you built your home on Outcast Island?"

"Yeah. We had to get away from Stoick. It's hard to plan though. I'd like to know what Berk is trying to do to catch us."

Heather smiled. "I can help you with that. I can be a spy for you."

"Uh, Heather. You just got here. I can't ask you to do this."

Heather grinned. "Are you kidding me? Hiccup Haddock needs someone to keep tabs on the Chief of Berk. There's no better reason to do it."

Hiccup sighed. "It's your choice, Heather."

* * *

"So, what'd she do?"

Hiccup glanced at Astrid. "She's going back to Berk. I don't get it, we risked our lives to free her, and she's going right back there."

"Oh, Come on, Hiccup. You're a living legend. Taking out the biggest dragon threat we've ever seen by yourself? People would trip over themselves just to see you."

Hiccup sighed. "I never asked for that. I just hope that the information Heather gets is worth the risk."

* * *

 **Me too. I just hope Stoick doesn't catch on. That'd be awkward.**

 **The next chapter is going to be up probably early, maybe not, I don't know. But, it will be up!**

 **Heather is going to be important soon, so this chapter was to set her up.**


	13. Don't say it

**Thanks to Guest, Smoe05 and OechsnerC for the feedback!**

 **Smoe05: Their house is on Berserker Island. I skipped the part where they took a boat back. Sorry for the confusion.**

 **Ok, I know I've done some things in my stories that have made you guys...mad. Here is another one. Basically, Hiccup get's pushed to being controlled by his rage. Joy.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup sighed. It had been two weeks since Fishlegs had last sent a message. They were being careful, like Heather never sending a message, but sending any info she gathered with Fishleg's message.

It had been a month since Heather had gone back to Berk. Three months since Hiccup and Astrid arrived at Berserker Island.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Astrid, who wrapped her arms around him. "Waiting for that message?"

He returned the embrace. "Yeah. How was your day?"

She smiled. "Good. The new recruits are coming along quite nicely." Astrid had been training dragon riders for Berserker Island. Even Dagur had a dragon, a Gronckle he called 'Shattermaster'.

Hiccup chuckled. "Don't be too hard on them."

"When am I ever? I-Hiccup, look."

Hiccup shielded his eyes against the sun and stared. "There's our Terrible Terror."

Hiccup quickly unfurled the message and started to read. He soon lowered it and stared out to sea. Astrid knew that was bad.

"Hiccup? What is it?"

He sighed. "It's from Heather. They're on to her, probably going to put her back in jail. Stoick caught Fishlegs before he could send his message. They're interrogating him now to find out where we are." He glaced at Astrid. "We have to go back to get him."

She nodded. "I agree. We're going to have to take the dragons to get there fast enough."

* * *

As they landed in the cove where they first met Toothless, they were shocked to find Heather waiting for them. And it looked like she had been crying.

Hiccup slowly got off Toothless and walked toward her. "Heather? What's going on?"

"Fishlegs is dead!"

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other in horror. Hiccup clenched his fist and spoke with anger in his voice.

"Does the depravity of Stoick know no bounds? What are the villagers doing?"

"They stay out of Stoick's way. He's obsessed with trying to find you. He wants to make you pay for what you did."

Hiccup chuckled darkly. "Sounds like him. Follow me, Astrid."

"Where are we going?"

Hiccup didn't stop moving. "We're going to kill Stoick the Vast."

* * *

Astrid threw her knife, the blade burying itself in the wall a couple of inches away from Stoick. "Hello, Chief."

Stoick didn't even look up. "Hello, Astrid. Are you here to join the tribe again?"

"No."

He looked at Gobber. "Leave us."

Gobber looked confused. "Ah, Stoick-"

The Chief pounded his fist against the table. "Leave."

Astrid walked to the wall. "So, this is what you've become."

"I just need to do this. I think I have a way. To bring him back right this time."

She looked at the hooded figure beside her dragon, then turned back to the Chief.

"How low can you go? Hiccup almost sacrificed his life to save your people from the Red Death. And you banished him. You banished us. And you killed Fishlegs!"

Stoick looked down. "I just need a bit more time-"

Hiccup stepped forward, pure fury on his face. "NO! You've had your time. You have to answer for what you did. To Fishlegs, to Heather, to your people, to me, and to her. To Astrid!"

Stoick looked up. "Hello, Hiccup. You came all this way just to see me?"

"I'm here to remember what you've done. Somebody has to."

Astrid grabbed his arm. "Hiccup..."

"Not all of us got off scot-free, Astrid. He was brilliant, and we trusted him. But he lied to us, he twisted and tortured us, and used us, manipulated us for his own purposes, and for what? For this?" Hiccup gestured to Berk. A village that was afraid to even look at it's Chief. "This shadow? He needs to pay."

Astrid looked at Stoick, and saw a man who was broken. He had pushed his son away, who in turn left. He was too proud to ask for forgiveness, and too stubborn to let Hiccup be alone. He would never leave them alone. And now, he was obsessed with bringing Hiccup back, when Hiccup had made it clear that he would never come back.

Astrid sighed and turned away. "Come on, Hiccup. We're leaving."

"I thought we came all this way to kill him!"

Astrid put a hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup, remember what you learned after fighting the Red Death? You need to let go. Your past doesn't define who you are. It just gives you the starting point for who you're going to be."

Hiccup glared at his father. "If I see you again, I will kill you."

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid stood outside on a cliff, looking down on the village of Berk.

Hiccup sighed. "I guess that's that."

"I guess it is."

He looked at her. "Astrid, after everything we've been through together, I just want, um, I just want to say thanks."

"You're thanking me? For what?"

Hiccup smiled sadly. "For showing me a different side of myself."

Astrid looked down. "Same here."

Hiccup looked at Berk. "Still, I hate to leave without saying _something_. Gobber at least deserves to hear goodbye."

Astrid smiled. "Don't say it. If you don't say it, you aren't really gone. You're just not here right now."

They were quiet for a moment, before Astrid spoke.

"So, now what?"

Hiccup sighed. "We go home. Build a life with the Berserkers." He smirked at her. "Start a family."

She whipped around to face him. "Not right now!"

He chuckled. "No. Not right now. But someday. You're all I got."

Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup. "We should probably get Heather before we head out."

Hiccup squeezed her tight. "Yeah. What would I do without you?"

She smiled. "Probably still be 'Hiccup the Useless'."

"Wow. Is this why I keep you as my girlfriend? So you can insult me all day long? Not very romantic."

"You love me because I'm not romantic; you've said it yourself."

Hiccup was silent for a moment. "So, I'm taking it the romantic moment is definitely passed? Cause I'd really like to get Heather and get out of here."

* * *

Snotlout looked at the Chief. "You're going to deal with them, right? They can't just burst in here and try to kill you."

Stoick sighed. "Aye, you're right. Something has to be done. Find the girl. He will come to me."

"When I take over, what do you want me to do to the two of them?"

Stoick paused. "Kill them. But bring Hiccup to me. I will personally make him pay for his crimes against Berk."

* * *

 **Snotlout, get out of my story! Get eaten by a Gronckle, please!**

 **As for Stoick, don't touch Hiccstrid. Or ReptileGirl497 will kill you.**

 **Sorry, Guys. Fishlegs is actually dead. I needed to push Hiccup off the edge. His sacrifice will not be in vain...hopefully.**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	14. Not the Same Man

**Thanks to yesthenLucky9, harrypanther and Smoe05 for the Feedback!**

 **In case you missed it, Hiccup's rage filled monologue from the last chapter was Epsilon's speech from Red vs. Blue Season 10, Episode 22: Don't say it.**

 **Guys, I have a sad announcement. The next chapter is going to be the last one of this story. As is the case, things need to be wrapped up. Time Jump!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup Haddock looked over the horizon. It had been two years since he had last seen Berk, and he wasn't missing the place. The difference between Berk and Berserker Island was in it's people's attitude. On Berk, if lightning fell, it was Useless's fault. Here, Hiccup was almost revered for his dragon training abilites.

He had changed in the past two years. He had developed a flight suit capable of gliding long distances, and had even made a fire sword. His hair had grown a bit wilder, and he had stubble. Which Astrid loved.

Astrid had changed as well. Not so much appearance wise, but she had grown from being a loner, to becoming one of the best dragon trainers in the archipelago. In fact, the rumour around the island was that Hiccup and Astrid were set to be married, if only the two of them could realise that they were.

Oswald the Agreeable gave the Throne of Berserk to Dagur, who made Hiccup his successor if anything should happen to him. Then, he prepared to defend himself against a potential attack from Berk.

* * *

Astrid recognised the signs. Even after two years, Hiccup was still racked with guilt over Fishlegs death. Even though there was nothing he could of done to stop it, the fact that Fishlegs had been interrogated about where Hiccup might be hiding was what made Hiccup so furious about his death. That maybe if Hiccup had stayed on Berk, he might be alive.

She walked over to him and hugged him from behind. She felt him tense only for a moment, before putting an arm on hers.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

Astrid frowned. Hiccup still cared more about others, specifically her, than he did for himself. "Fine. You seem upset about something."

Hiccup sighed. "I caused his death. I left, incurred the wrath of Stoick the Vast. And Fishlegs paid the price. And Stoick lives. Why couldn't I just have killed him? It would of been better, for everyone."

"Yep." Astrid sat down beside him. "The rest of us would of done it. So, why didn't you?" She looked at him. "Why didn't you?"

Another sigh. "I don't know. I couldn't."

"That's not an answer."

"I-AURGH! I was weak. Stoick goes off the deep end and ends up killing one of my friends, and I let him live. I wouldn't kill him."

"You said wouldn't that time."

Hiccup groaned. "Whatever. I wouldn't."

"Why?"

Hiccup thought about this for a moment. Why indeed? "I wouldn't kill him because, underneath it all, Stoick's still my father. I guess I thought that maybe he could change. The fact that his son came within inches of killing him didn't even seem to shake him. Ha, I'm gone for three months, then randomly pop in, and he's not even surprised."

Astrid sighed. "Hiccup, we've made a life here. And I'm not letting Stoick the Vast take that away from us. Dagur is prepared to go to war if Stoick invades. And we have dragons on our side! That's something that Berk doesn't!"

"I just don't want to fight my father."

Astrid frowned. It had been over two years since Hiccup had called Stoick that. The fact that we was doing so now raised some red flags. "Hiccup? Do you want to go back?"

A very slow nod. "Stoick is still my father. If we can obtain peace, and not have to fight, I would do anything for that."

* * *

Hiccup slowly walked up the steps of the Great Hall. It had been two years since his rage-filled outburst at his dad, and he doubted either of them forgot it.

He had decided to where his flying mask for this visit. No sense in giving away the surprise. Now, as he slowly opened the door, he was met with silence. The Great Hall was empty. It was never empty.

Slowly, he approached what he knew was his father's personal quarters and knocked. A gruff voice commanded him to enter, and Hiccup slowly did that while taking off his mask.

Stoick looked up at the masked man, not really caring, until the man spoke, his voice something the Chief thought he'd never hear again.

"Dad?"

* * *

Stoick the Vast stood slowly, not believing his ears. "Hiccup?"

"You're not going to kill me, are you? Cause I would rather not die."

Stoick looked dumbfounded. "You're alive?"

Hiccup's frowned. "Am I supposed to be dead?"

A nod. "Snotlout told us that he killed you."

Hiccup nodded. "Ah. Sounds like him. So, where is good 'ol cousin Snot now?"

"Dead."

No other explanation was required. Stoick had executed Snotlout for killing the Chiefs son, a title Hiccup had regained after his...dramatic appearance on Berk two years earlier.

Stoick sighed. "Hiccup. Son. I never wanted you dead. I became blinded by my anger and chose to let Snotlout give suggestions. Yes, he was an mutton-head, but he was palpable. Something you never were. Which is a good thing.

Son, I want you to come home. I want you to take up the mantle of Chief after me. I want you and Astrid to be apart of my family."

Hiccup was shocked. He never thought that this would happen. Slowly, he gave off a whistle and smiled at the Chief's surprised face as Astrid appeared.

Hiccup looked at her. "What do you think?"

She thought for a moment. "I believe he's genuine." She drilled Stoick with a hard stare. "If you betray us, even once, I will kill you."

Stoick nodded. "I'll stay out of your way. Berk is your village now, Son."

At that, Hiccup turned to him. "What? I just got here."

"Aye. But the people need a leader they can trust. That's no longer me. I stepped down. The mantle falls to you, now."

* * *

Stoick sighed as Hiccup looked pensive. "Son, I need you to decide. If you accept, I'll bear whatever punishment you see fit for me. But, I am sorry for what I did to you and so many others."

Astrid nudged Hiccup. "Well? What are you going to decide?"

Hiccup opened his mouth. I'm going to-"

* * *

 **Mwahahahahaha! CLIFFHANGER! Mwahahahahahaha!**

 **You guys choose! Does Hiccup choose peace with Stoick, who seems genuinely sorry for his actions, or does he choose Berserker Island?**

 **Have fun! And thanks for reading!**


	15. Brave, New World

**Thanks to harrypanther, Smoe05, EagleDragon15, BakonoftheUnknown, yesthenLucky9 and Guest for the feedback!**

 **I have to say. You guys were split between A) Make Peace, B) Kill Stoick, C) An Option that didn't exist: Kill everyone. Thanks, Smoe05. Big help...**

 **So, I went the course that I thought served both sides, as well as tried to wrap up any remaining loose ends. Like, what happens to Hiccup and Astrid? What happens to Stoick? Where's Heather? All those types of questions. Also, yes, Snotlout is dead. Cause I hate him.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Brave, New World, and I hope you enjoy this final chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Stoick interrupted him. "Son. I know what you're going to say, and I think it's best. Berk has nothing anymore. Most of the villagers are gone, Snotlout and Fishlegs are dead, and I lost you. We have nothing. Take those who have remained back with you. I'll stay behind."

Hiccup shook his head. "You're coming back with us. I can't leave you here."

"Why? I deserve it. I was consumed by my anger, and made very horrible decisions. I don't deserve another chance."

Hiccup sighed. "Heather, stand down. He's going to live."

She poked her head through the doorway. "I'll go round up the villagers."

Hiccup nodded and kneeled before his father. "For all those years, you treated me like dirt. When you disowned me, it hurt like nothing had before. Then, you tried to kill us. But, after all that, something Astrid said has been sticking in my mind all these years. She said 'you need to let go'. And I'm doing that. And I believe you are too."

Stoick looked at his boy. "Thank you. What happens to me now?"

Hiccup stood. "You are coming back with us and your people. You will stand trial for what you have done. Then, we will see what happens."

* * *

"So, what happened at the trial?"

Hiccup sighed. "Dad was declared guilty by Dagur until I intervened. He's in Berserker prison for the next ten years. We'll be making periodical visits to see just how committed he is to changing."

Astrid wrapped an arm around him. "You still haven't forgiven him fully, have you?"

Hiccup looked at her. "For what he did to me, yes. But I can never forgive him for what he did to Fishlegs."

"Then why didn't you kill him?"

He looked down. "You said I needed to let go. Then, you asked me the same question later. Why didn't I kill him."

"That was to prove a point. That you are Hiccup and not Stoick. That Fishlegs's death wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, well, when you said that, I resolved to put this behind us once and for all. I went there, either to obtain peace or to kill him. But then, I realised something. If I killed Dad, I'm no better than he is. So I didn't."

Astrid nodded. "So, what happens to us now?"

Hiccup smiled. "I told you, we settle down, get married, start a family. It's a brave, new world out there, Astrid. And it's ours."

"You know, I think I would like that."

"So, is that a 'yes'?"

Astrid grinned. "To?"

"Me asking you to marry me."

"Um, let me think about that...YES! Hiccup, we practically live together anyway. Now we can finally tear down that floor."

Hiccup smirked. "That was easy. I was expecting you to punch me or something."

Astrid brushed some hair out of her eyes. "I still will, you know. Now, C'mere."

As they kissed, Hiccup could hear the sound of clapping behind him. They pulled away, and Hiccup glanced back to see Dagur. The Berserker Chief was smiling.

"Wow, took you guys long enough."

Hiccup sighed. "First Snotlout, now Dagur. Joy. The cycle of interruptions never ends. So, Dagur, why are you here?"

The Chief grinned. "Hiccup! I have a proposition for you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is that?"

"Start a team of teens to explore the archipelago. The team will be under your command, and you will be free to make any decisions with it."

Hiccup grinned. "Of course, Dagur. But, what happens if something happens to you?"

Dagur smiled. "Then you'll take the throne. Berserker Island will be yours. So, will you accept?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yes. That'll keep us busy for a while." He looked at Astrid. "Ready for another adventure?"

She smiled. "Always."

* * *

 **Something I've learned; never, EVER, say that you are done with a story. It's entirely possible that there is a sequel in the future, but that would take some convinceing...**

 **Short Chapter, I know, but, I didn't want this big old melodramatic war between Hiccup and his father. But, Stoick deserves to be locked up for what he did to Fishlegs and so many others. Like Hiccup said in chapter 13, 'he needs to pay'. And he will.**

 **I would like to thank each and every one of you who took the time to write a review. There were several times I considered stopping, and then one of your reviews would pop up and I'd regain focus. Thank you guys so much!**

 **My other HTTYD story, How To Train Your Heart, is still going on, don't worry about that.**

 **Finally, everyone who read this and didn't become angry at me. Thanks. I appreciate it.**

 **Until my Next Story; Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
